


Old Acquaintance

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Old Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

I'm hyper. And that's not a good thing at this time of night. :-D Oh well. Oh, yes, I'm giving Mrs. Hoynes a voice and a name. 

Disclaimer: Pfft. I wish! They belong to the wonderful Mr. Aaron Sorkin. 

Archive: Anywhere baby!

~*~*

The auburned haired man is following me again. I know that's his job, but sometimes, just sometimes, I want him to go away. I pause and turn to say something to him when another man catches my eye. With a smile, I cross the street and walk to a table.

"Hello Josh." I catch him off guard and I watch as he spits his coffee back into his cup.

"Tabitha," he says and stands. "Sit, please."

"Thank you," I tell him, grinning. Putting my bags and purse on the side of my chair, I do so. "How have you been?"

"Just...fine. You?" Josh asks.

Nodding, I say, "Fine."

"Wow. I haven't seen you in awhile," he tells me after awhile. "Uh...what have you been up to?"

"Nothing," I say point blank. "Absolutely nothing."

"Oh."

Laughing, I thank the waitress who brings me my water. "And you?"

"I work at the White House. Nothing really important happens there," he says, flippantly.

"Of course."

There's a long silence before either of us begins talking again. "Tabitha..."

"Yes?" I question.

"Why did you really sit down?" Josh looks at me with raised eyebrows. "I mean, I'm not exactly on friendly terms with your husband and we haven't talked since, when, the primaries?"

"You were just sitting here. I decided to say hello." I pick up my things. "Would you like it if I leave?"

"No!" he cries. Putting a hand on my arm, he shakes his head. "No."

Slowly putting my bags down, I say, "Okay."

"Colin? How's he?"

I smile again. "Oh, he's doing well. Starting school in a few weeks. I'm not sure how he feels about that, but, well, he seems to be doing fine."

"Tabitha, how are you really?" Josh asks, again putting his hand on me.

"I don't...I mean...What?"

"You don't seem to be the same." He sighs. "You have distanced yourself from a lot of things, Tabi. That's not like you."

I'm speechless. For the next few minutes, I stare just beyond him, over his shoulder at a family. Snapping my attention back to Josh, I feel my eyes mist over. "I...can't do it anymore. Or that's how it feels sometimes Josh. My friends are all gone, John is rarely there anymore and Colin is growing older..." I trail off. "I'm thinking of going back home."

"To Louisiana?" he asks.

Shaking my head no, I tell him, "My home state, Rhode Island. To be with my family. I haven't seen them in awhile and I haven't told John yet, but I've been talking with my father..."

"Maybe it would be a good thing if you did," Josh helps.

"I think so." There's a light tap on my shoulder and I stare up at the auburn haired man. "Yes?"

"Ma'am, it's time to go."

Sighing, I gather my things and hold my hand out to Josh. "We'll talk again, right?"

"Right," he says, taking my hand.

As I walk to the car, I smile.

~*~*~

Well, I hope you liked!!

Dani Beth

  


End file.
